inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 20
Das Geheimnis von Onigumo ist die 20. Episode des Anime Inu Yasha. Handlung Inu Yasha und Miroku beratschlagen, wie sie Naraku überwinden können. In der Zwischenzeit geht Kagome Higurashi wieder zur Schule, aber mit ihren Gedanken ist sie bei Inu Yasha. Ein von Naraku gesteuerter Yōkai, Rōyakan, greift Inu Yasha an. Er kann den Dämon zwar in die Flucht schlagen, aber seine Wunden brechen wieder auf. Inu Yasha wird von Kaede und Miroku in eine Hütte gesperrt, damit er sich endlich erholt. Doch da erfolgt der nächste Angriff von Rōyakan. Während des Kampfes fällt ein großer Splitter des Shikon no Tamas zu Boden. Detaillierte Handlung Inu Yasha verriegelt den Brunnen mit einem gigantischen Baum, damit Kagome Higurashi auf keinen Fall wieder in der Sengokuzeit auftaucht, damit ihr nichts passiert. Dann will er wieder den gewohnten Lauf der Dinge gehen - ohne Kagome. Miroku wirft ein, dass sie Kagome brauchen, um die Juwelensplitter zu finden und außerdem ist er gereizt, weil Inu Yasha Kagome einfach zurückgeschickt hat. Diese ist derweil in ihrer Zeit wieder mit ihren Freundinnen Yuka, Eri und Ayumi vereint und geht auch wieder in die Schule - ihr bleibt ja nichts anderes übrig, da sie nicht ohne weiteres in die Sengokuzeit zurückkehren kann. Sie sehnt sich dabei, Inu Yasha wiederzusehen. Kaede versorgt Inu Yasha, da er ja die sehr starke Verletzung von Sesshōmaru hat. Später redet Kaede mit ihm über Kikyō und ihre Behauptung, dass Inu Yasha das Shikon no Tama gestohlen hat. Kaede meint, dass es auf der ganzen Welt wohl nur eine Person gegeben habe, die für eine solche Täuschung bösartig genug war: Onigumo. Ein Mensch, der vollkommen verstümmelt und verletzt war - aber er war fähig zu reden. Doch gegenüber Kaede zeigte er sich schon früh bösartig, was Kikyō jedoch kalt ließ und so kam es zu der Täuschung. Kaede hatte ein paar Tage nach Kikyoō Tod nach Onigumo gesucht, doch die Höhle, in der er lag, war mit ihm verbrannt und an der Stelle, wo er gelegen hatte, ist nie wieder Gras gewachsen. Als sie in die Höhle gehen, spüren sie dort jedoch einen abscheulichen, dämonischen Geist, der wegen seiner Menschlichkeit nicht von Onigumo stammen kann. Shippō ist nicht mit den anderen mitgegangen; er versucht noch, Kagome zurückzuholen, doch er scheitert. Da wird er von einem Rudel Wölfe überrascht und flieht zu Inu Yasha. Dieser kommt aus Onigumos Höhle und stellt sich sofort den Wölfen, doch da geht seine Wunde wieder auf. Da taucht der Wächter der Höhle auf, der ein böser Yōkai geworden ist und nun gegen Inu Yasha antritt. Er nennt sich Rōyakan und wegen seiner Verletzungen kann Inu Yasha nichts machen. Als Miroku mit seinem Kazaana die Wölfe bis auf den Anführer einsaugt, speit dieser aus seinem Rachen ein neues Rudel aus. Auf einem Baum in der Nähe sitzt derweil Naraku, der Rōyakan mit einem Juwelensplitter wiederbelebt hat; eigentlich war dieser vor Jahren gestorben. Mit seinem Windloch leistet Miroku gute Dienste und Rōyakan verschwindet. Inu Yasha ist bereits zusammengebrochen. Kagome ist schon seit drei Tagen wieder in ihrer Zeit und wartet auf Inu Yasha. Im Sportunterricht fragt Hōjō sie nach einem Treffen und ihre Freundinnen vermuten, dass sie auf einen anderen steht, doch als Gegenbeweis sagt sie Hōjō zu. Trotzdem versucht sie, durch den Brunnen zu kommen, doch es klappt natürlich nicht. Inu Yasha wurde von seinen Freunden inzwischen gefesselt und in einer Hütte eingesperrt, damit er sich ausruht und nicht schon wieder seine Wunden aufreißt. Doch er tritt die ganze Zeit gegen die Hütte und muss schließlich von Miroku mit Gewalt zu Boden gebracht. Shippō fragt Inu Yasha hinterher mitten in der Nacht, was Kagome wohl macht, wo er eigentlich nicht mehr dran denken wollte. Rōyakan ist nach seinem Beinahetod in die Wälder geflohen und wird dort von Naraku aufgesucht, der ihm einen Juwelensplitter aufzwingt, sodass er wieder seinem Willen unterliegt. Dieser macht sich sofort auf den Weg zu Inu Yasha, um ihn zu vernichten, was bei der Hütte bereits bemerkt wird. Miroku und Kaede halten dort einen Bannkreis aufrecht, der die Wölfe für das erste abwehrt und außerdem die Hütte mit Inu Yasha und sie selbst unsichtbar macht, sodass Rōyakan zwar riecht, aber nichts sieht. Dafür ist er weit größer als beim letzten Mal, wegen dem Juwelensplitter. Da fliegt ein von Naraku gefeuerter Pfeil auf Kaede zu, sodass sie den Bannkreis fallen lassen müssen und Rōyakan springt auf Inu Yashas Hütte, wofür er von Tessaiga verletzt wird. Der zweite Schlag mit dem Schwert wird jedoch abgefangen und verliert außerdem das Juwel, das entfernt von beiden aufschlägt. Rōyakan wäre schneller als er, doch Shippō springt dazwischen und schnappt es sich vor dem deutlich größeren Yōkai. Dann ist gleich ein Rudel Wölfe hinter ihm her und Miroku kann das Rudel wegen Saimyōshō nicht aufsaugen. Soundtracks #Attack #Title Card Theme #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age #Trap #Beautiful Memories (ab 0:40) #Evil Demon, Naraku #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Fight to Death #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Sit Down! #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack (ab 1:07) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha